Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+3+1-6y}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3y - 6y} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-9y} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9y} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-9y+4$